


【승승】VOICE (CH12,完)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Summary: * 先前忘了同步更新在這裡，想說反正也沒人看 (欸不是，你這失職的作者感謝有看這系列的人 (淚* 比較多作品現在都放在微博 (ID: 海豹吃餃子)，有設定粉絲可見 (先前被屏蔽怕了XD* 完結篇可能會有些地方看不懂，建議可看一下另一部【Welcome to the wonderland】雖然目前只有teaser + CH1 (看完後，可能會知道什麼~* 對結局有疑問可在微博或lofter私訊我 (微博的底下留言，我有解釋喔~
Kudos: 3





	【승승】VOICE (CH12,完)

等到回過神時，你已經走到當初那個公園  
所有的回憶一下子湧進你的腦中  
當時唱著歌被看到的樣子

「韓勝宇」

你想起韓勝宇第一次說出名字時的表情  
為了拉近距離，你不用敬語直接叫他勝宇  
對方因為反應不過來，只能傻傻地點頭

明明這些都是想起來會微笑的畫面  
可怎麼現在有種好痛的感覺

「我不喜歡受委屈」  
某次聊天時，你對著韓勝宇這麼說  
當時他只是溫柔地看著你，然後手摸著你的髮絲

「我不會讓昇植受委屈的」

韓勝宇是大騙子

你跌坐在地上，整個人縮成一團  
眼淚不受控制地一滴滴掉落在嫩綠的草皮上

也許是因為知道自己不久會死的恐懼  
也許是因為還沒實現歌手夢想的遺憾  
也許是因為沒辦法陪著韓勝宇的扼腕

但真正讓你止不住眼淚的  
是委屈

是韓勝宇從一開始認識你時  
就一直埋藏在心裡最底層的痛苦

到底經過什麼樣的掙扎和痛苦，最後決定走向自己的  
姜昇植現在沒辦法冷靜思考

像是什麼電視情節一樣  
漆黑的夜空下起了大雨  
春天夜晚的雨配上冷冽的風，還是讓人像刺進骨頭般的難受  
姜昇植的世界裡一直都很單純  
就和他的人一樣  
單純、善良、溫暖

然而韓勝宇是個習慣把苦吞下肚  
容易讓自己受委屈又不吭聲的人

姜昇植比起自己受委屈  
其實看著韓勝宇那種一個人難受的樣子  
這才更令他難受

原來韓勝宇從一開始認識自己時  
就是抱持著這種感覺  
想到那一晚的大火，韓勝宇哭得令人心疼  
你們兩人看著對方含淚的眼眶  
終於說出口的那句「我喜歡你」  
壓抑在心中的情感有了疏通的窗口

你的思緒被太多種情緒淹沒  
害怕即將到來的死亡嗎?  
遺憾無法實現的夢想嗎?

以後……..  
再也見不到勝宇了嗎?

也許這些恐懼都有  
想到韓勝宇這段期間以來一個人默默承受的一切  
你覺得心好痛

明明是放在心裏疼愛的人  
沒想到卻什麼都做不了  
以後自己不在了  
依韓勝宇的個性，又會把多少委屈放心裡

這一晚的大雨令人措手不及  
姜昇植就這麼瑟縮在雨中  
多想這場傾盆大雨能將這些思緒帶走  
即使只有一點點也好

不知道是不是因為外頭的低溫  
還是一下子太多紛雜的情緒  
你的意識開始變得模糊

恍惚之間  
你看見一個和自己長得很像的人  
西裝筆挺走進一間韓式料理店  
神情有些緊張地望向某一區

「韓部長」  
你聽見那個人喊了一聲  
那個被叫韓部長的人轉頭  
然而你看不清他的長相

只聽到對方說了句  
「你也喜歡魚板湯?」

等到再次睜開眼時  
看到的是熟悉的白色天花板  
覺得頭好重

難道剛剛的魚板湯是自己做的夢?

「你醒了?」  
焦急緊張的臉孔像放大好幾倍出現在你眼前  
看起來應該是整晚沒睡

你緩緩地起身，卻發現全身沒什麼力氣  
「你的燒才剛剛退，先休息吧」  
韓勝宇幫你蓋好了被子  
他冰冷的手指碰到你時，你打了個冷顫  
不尋常的沉默在你們之間擴散  
「你……」  
「你……」

兩人異口同聲

姜昇植抿了抿唇，喉嚨有些乾澀  
當韓勝宇將水杯遞給你時，你將水一飲而盡

「昨晚是……?」  
你努力吐出幾個字，昨晚後來的事情你都沒了記憶

「昨晚打了你手機但一直沒人接，然後海豹店長打給我」  
「我覺得你應該去了那個公園」  
「大雨中看到你躺在草地上」

韓勝宇的聲音聽起來疲憊，他昨晚一整夜沒睡  
看到姜昇植因為淋了大雨發高燒，焦急又緊張

你伸手摸著那張冷白又略顯憔悴的臉孔

「我都知道了」  
「勝宇對不起」

說著說著你又想哭了  
淚腺什麼時候變這麼發達

韓勝宇直接將你拉進懷裡  
「為什麼你要說對不起」  
「應該是我要和你說的」  
「對不起….昇植…..真的對不起…..」

你感覺有幾滴淚水滴落在你臉頰  
原本就眼眶含淚的你，此刻又再次哭了起來  
你緊緊環抱著韓勝宇，像是想把自己刻在他的身體裡一樣  
韓勝宇也緊緊抱著你  
兩個人在這一刻，赤裸地坦承那些心底的害怕和不安  
相愛的人就在眼前，卻不知道未來會是如何

人的情感可以複雜也可以簡單  
原本是兩個沒有交集的個體  
也許是命運的必然，又或是偶然般的命運  
未知的情感從最初始的好感蔓延

當回首時  
發現對一個人竟然不是最喜歡，而是更喜歡  
隨著時間流逝  
情感是層層堆疊，無法控制地一天比一天更喜歡你  
想在你的生命中，留下自己的痕跡  
更想在自己僅存的歲月裡，刻下所有你的一切

太折磨了  
相遇即離別

如果可以  
能不能有那麼一次

當再次遇見時，我們的時間線不再是倒數的方式

\--

「你覺得我這樣，會不會受到懲罰?」

林勢俊坐在河岸邊，今晚的星星竟然異常地閃耀

「不知道耶，反正也不是你一個人的事」  
「昨天是我打給勝宇的，也是我告訴他那些事」  
「如果要有懲罰，那我也有一份」

海豹神色自若地喝著柳橙汁，邊說邊指著天上的星星  
昨晚姜昇植離開店裡後，外面就下起大雨  
自己打給韓勝宇，直接把全部的事都說了

「你不覺得這一切，很像是一場夢嗎?」  
「夢?」  
如果可以的話，真的希望是一場夢

「你們會不會太悠閒了?」  
背後傳來熟悉的聲音

林勢俊有些尷尬地回頭

「好…..好久不見」

一回頭就看到鄭秀彬有些無奈的表情

「唉 所以我就說不能太相信他」  
這話讓林勢俊心中的歉意又湧現

「我…..我真的不是故意說的…..」  
「但看到昇植那樣，覺得他什麼都不知道……真的好殘忍….」

林勢俊越說越小聲，畢竟當時許燦有交代他  
不能在他們之前，讓姜昇植和韓勝宇知道這些事

「別太怪林勢俊了，昨晚我也和勝宇說了」  
海豹直接站到四位死神面前  
臉上也沒什麼懼怕的表情

「就說人類真的是很麻煩的生物」  
崔秉燦揉著額頭說道  
即使以前和許燦在人間待過一陣子，卻還是無法理解人類

「既然都已經這樣子了，就讓他們兩個選擇吧」  
許燦打開小冊子，在上面寫下一些標註

昨晚他們四個已經被死神界管理室臭罵一頓了  
現在也只能順著這個情況發展了

「雖然這樣說可能不太好」  
原本一旁安靜的都韓勢看著林勢俊

「但我覺得你們做的是對的」  
六個人抬頭看了夜空  
今晚的星星和月亮真美  
「真的，好喜歡你」  
身前的人將密密麻麻的吻，從你的唇、肩頸，然後吻過平坦的小腹  
無法控制的呻吟從嘴裡發出  
當靈活的舌頭來到你結實的大腿時，你身體不自覺顫抖了好幾下  
後腦杓傳來的陣陣舒麻感都讓你意識迷離

白皙的肌膚染上羞怯的粉色  
那是只在愛人面前呈現的樣貌  
身下的硬挺被納入濕潤的口腔裡，你的體內不斷襲來燥熱感  
好熱、好燙

雙手來回撫弄好看的鎖骨  
你特別喜歡那一句紋身

“ Don’t lock me up”

「勝宇，我愛你」  
你帶著一點哭腔的聲調，讓韓勝宇更加逗弄含在嘴裡的硬物  
接著在他舌尖的撩撥下，你溫熱的液體充斥在他口中

攀著他的肩膀，你將吻烙在那一行紋身上  
「我想把你的一切」  
「記在我的身體裡」

剛射完還沉浸在全身酥麻感的你  
看著韓勝宇柔情的眼睛

你們想將彼此刻在心底

細長的手指進入你的體內  
動情的水聲隨著進出的動作，不斷填滿寂靜的房間  
不管是身體或心理，你們都渴求著彼此

對於未來的害怕，不知道怎麼樣去克服  
也許此刻最原始、赤裸的溫存  
才是撫平不安的解藥

不想讓其他繁雜的思緒夾在我們之間  
想用最直接的方式佔有著彼此  
不分你我，刻下所有擁有的回憶

在一個挺身進入後  
你感覺到對方在你體內的溫度和跳動

韓勝宇看著身下發出誘人聲音的姜昇植  
不斷加快的頻率就像壓抑許久的情緒  
想將你所有可愛嬌羞的樣子記在腦海  
舔拭著白嫩光滑的脖子  
這是我的  
你所有的一切都是我的  
而我也是你的

一股股暖液將心中剩下一點的空缺填滿  
無論未來是晦暗不明的黑夜  
抑或是重見新生的白日  
我們的心底都會留下不會消逝的印記

\--

又是白色的天花板  
你帶著一股痠痛感醒來  
好像做了一場以為醒不來的夢

昨晚後來的記憶怎麼也想不起來  
「你醒了?」

突然出現的聲音讓你嚇了一跳  
你看著緩緩走來的身影

正午的陽光灑進屋內  
你有些看不清對方的長相  
只覺得好像曾經在哪見過

過大寬鬆的領口，隱隱約約露出了訊息  
“ Don’t lock me up”   
\--  
「哥 你在看什麼?」

姜昇植看著韓勝宇專注認真的模樣  
這幾天韓勝宇都看著手機

「你知道lofter嗎? 最近有粉絲在上面寫我們的小說」  
「有一部叫VOICE的作品，你要不要一起來看?」

姜昇植笑著看向韓勝宇  
「那不都是粉絲自己的想像嗎? 哥原來也會看」

此時一旁的其他人也加入討論  
「勝宇哥之前就叫我們看，還說故事內容很精彩」  
「不是啊，為什麼我在裡面是賣麻辣燙的啊?」  
「賣麻辣燙還好，重點你還是一樣在劇透啊」

鄭秀彬在一旁和林勢俊鬥嘴

「你們都還好吧，我竟然在裡面還故意氣勝宇哥」  
都韓勢在一旁搖頭，自己才不會做這種事

「我覺得作者把我們兩個寫得不錯」  
許燦和崔秉燦吸著冰美式說著

「好啦好啦，你們沒看到cody姊姊在門口等著嗎? 趕快先去試裝」  
5個人在被趕去工作前，回頭要韓勝宇把最新的結局告訴他們

「哥 等等要告訴我們結局是什麼」

「沒想到除了我，大家都有看那部小說」  
「我以為大家對這種想像的故事沒興趣」  
姜昇植有些疑惑地甩甩頭  
看來自己也要找時間看一下VOICE

在不注意時，你落入一個溫暖的懷抱  
「有很多的想像，但我愛你是真的」  
「會相遇的人，終究會相遇的」


End file.
